


Mixed Demon

by Lexangaire, Lucy_walker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Discrimination, F/M, Other, Trans Character, loads of people dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexangaire/pseuds/Lexangaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_walker/pseuds/Lucy_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lutisha Aurora is a demon, not only that but she is a mix of two different types of demon.<br/>Even though the govenment hates her because of what she is, her friends are there for her.<br/>But what happens when others like her try to revolt?<br/>What happens when all the rage thqat Lutisha has kept pent up is released?<br/>Do you know what that does to a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that I've come up with, I hope you like it.
> 
> Tags will change.

The man ran.  
He ran through the dingy alley ways of Somaheeras. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the woman pursuing him. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get to somewhere where there were people... somewhere which was safe. He turned a corner, up ahead he could see light, but it was not the light of the city, of life. It was the light of something unnatural, something supernatural. The man wanted to stop, to avoid that unnatural light, but he couldn't, if he did she would catch him. What she wanted from him he didn't know. He would probably never know, if her plan succeeded.  
  
The man crossed the light.  
His vision went blank.  
And before he knew it, he was in Vala, Tydres.  
He was on the other side of the country!!  
It must have been the light.  
That blinding, magical light.  
  
The man got up, off his knees, when had he fallen? He ran, away from the woman who had just teleported in behind him. He couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. The man remembered seeing the full moon back in Somaheeras, back when there wasn't an ominous black cloud covering the sky for as far as he could see.  
He turned a corner as it began to rain. It was a light rain and the soft pitter-patter sound was completely at odds with the heavy, thundering footsteps of the two people running. The man turned another corner, hoping to find his way out of the seemingly endless alleyways. He could feel her behind him, she was too close, she could touch him if she wanted. Yet she did not. She just continued chasing him, apparently enjoying the sense of fear radiating out of him.  
  
He turned another corner. Into a dead end. He tried to climb the wall at the other end but it was too slippery. He felt something on his hands, something thick and sticky. It was half dried blood. He heard a laugh behind him.  
“Oh, you aint' getting outta this.” she laughed again as the rain suddenly started pounding down. She walked up to him, crouching down in front of where he had fallen. He could now see her properly. She had bright red eyes and her silky black hair, now drenched from the rain, was up in a ponytail. Her pale skin was perfect except for one livid scar across her cheek. The man begged “Please, please let me live... if not for me then for my daughter!! She's adopted!! She's already been through too much!!” The woman laughed again.  
  
“Mistake number one: I don't let anyone go, I mean, I didn't let him live, why would I be any different to you?” she asked.  
And that was when he realised who this was.  
She was The Blue Flash.  
The serial killer who had been terrorising Tydres for the last year.  
The very same person who had killed his boyfriend just a month ago.  
The Blue Flash laughed at the flash of realisation in his eyes.  
  
“Mistake number two: you're appealing to my humanity, well bad news for you, I aint' human!!”  
\--Oh this is too funny, way too funny!!--  
“B-But non-humans can be good too!” He argued, even though he knew that there was no point. The Blue Flash looked shocked for a moment.  
Oh this is getting better!! He argued with me!! He's the first to ever do that!!  
“True, but not really, even Zeldalia Tenebris is actually evil!” Her eyes suddenly became really intense. She looked like some kind of maniac.  
  
And then his arm fell to the floor.  
He hadn't noticed the axe in her hand.  
He screamed, and screamed, and screamed.  
Then stopped as his head rolled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pronunciations:  
> Somaheeras: som-a-hee-ras  
> Tydres: tie-dress  
> Zeldalia: zel-da-lee-a  
> Tenebris: te-ne-bris


	2. Chapter 1

“Hello, and welcome to Tydres news.”  
“Our stories tonight.”  
“The Blue Flash kills again in the borough of Vala.”  
“The search for Rebecca-May Dusta continues as witness’s state that they may have seen her in Crystal Lake.”  
“The camera ban may be scrapped as police say that it's getting harder to catch criminals.”  
“But our main story tonight, another murder in Vala, but this time it's not the Blue Flash.”  
“The killing style was different, there was no decapitation, instead the victim was just stabbed through the heart. Also the letters V-O-”  
  
Lutisha Aurora turned off the radio. She knew everything they were going to say anyway. Why do they never have anything interesting to say? She wondered to herself. She typed away on her computer, writing a report for Rebecca-May Dusta. It consisted of the movements of the police and the activities of The Blue Flash. Lutisha rarely sold information, but she owed Rebecca-May a favour, and you never want to owe Rebecca-May Dusta a favour, if you wanted to stay alive anyway.  
Lutisha sighed when she finished and sent the report. One less thing to worry about. She got up, off her leather chair and turned towards the large window which looked over the city of Tydres. She loved the crazy country of Karana, with its insanely happy people, the stupid government, and, of course, all of the supernatural incidents that happen, all of the wonderful new species that have yet to be documented, the Demons, the Fae and the Humans, all in one place.  
Lutisha decided to take a walk in sunset park, to see if anything interesting would happen. The trees whispered as she walked passed them. They knew what she was; they knew what she had done.  
  
“If you don't tell, I won’t burn you down.” she said to them. And suddenly it was quiet. Lutisha smirked. “See, it’s not that hard.”  
As Lutisha walked down the cobblestone path through the park, enjoying the scenery. There was a playground up ahead and Lutisha spotted Amarie Kahn. “Why hello there Amarie, why are you of all people in a playground?” she asked. Amarie Kahn was a pretty girl with orange eyes and a pale blue hijab. “Oh hi Lutisha, I'm just looking after my cousin, believe me, I do not want to be here.” Amarie said, her voice was soft but she seemed to deflate at the last part of her sentience.  
Lutisha laughed at that, typical Amarie. “Couldn't you just get Isaiah to do it? Oh wait... he's in Zarntina at the moment isn't he. What is he doing there again?” Lutisha asked as she walked into the playground so she could talk to Amarie easier.  
“Well he's protesting against something I think.” Amarie said, a little sadly. Amarie’s family was from Zarntina, they had moved to Karana before Amarie or her older brother, Isaiah, were born. A small boy ran up to Amarie. “Hey, Amarie, can we go to- who's that?” he asked, pointing to Lutisha.  
“I'm Amarie's friend, and I've got to go, Amarie, I'll see you later.” Lutisha said with a little wave as she exited the playground and headed towards Vala library, which was, ironically, in Crystal Lake and not Vala. On the way there she passed the Lab of the Modification of Toxicology, or LOTMOT, which was just a front, it was actually the headquarters for Dreamingnights, which helped people who need help to get to sleep, as well as other things...  
  
Vala library was a big building, it had at least three storeys all filled with books, from autobiography’s to how to books, from sci-fi to romance, everyone from Tydres came here to get those really obscure books that most people want to read at least once. She went to the fantasy section and found one in Karanek, which was the main language of Karana, with the other being Keray, which was mainly spoken by Demons and other non-humans. The book looked fairly interesting so Lutisha started to read. She loved reading, loved being taken away to another world, with other people, where she wasn't bothered by her past, where she could be free. A few hours of reading later, Lutisha took out the book and started to walk towards Vala, after all, she had someone she needed to meet.

 

\--Tara entered the chat room--

Lexa: Oh, Tara hi!!

Tara: Hi Lexa, is anyone else online?

Lexa: no, its just me

Tara: So it looks like its just the two of us at the moment, yay!!

Lexa: I think so, anyway you're always the one with all the gossip, so what crazy event or mysterious person has caught your eye this time?

Tara: ok then.... do you know about Lutisha Aurora, Myles Rider or Rebecca-may Dusta?

Lexa: I’ve herd of them, but i'm not really one for gossip at school so I don’t know much

Tara: so, they're known for spreading trouble, they each have their own little criminal...web?

Lexa: web? What do you mean?

Tara: well that's the only way I can describe it... they kinda liken to cause trouble for fun

Lexa: that's weird, for fun? But how big crimes, would I have herd of them?

Tara: some really big ones but also some smaller ones. There a rumour that that one of them was behind the murder of David Caratina!!

Lexa: but I thought that they caught the killer

Tara: Yeah, but people say that Myles Rider sat it up, so the murderer would not get caught, unless he wanted him to.

Lexa: thats creepy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pronunciations:  
> Lutisha: Loo-tee-sha  
> Karana: Ka-ra-na (that ones kinda obvious but ive had people ask so i'll put it in anyway)  
> Amarie: a-ma-ree  
> Zarntina: Zarn-tee-na  
> Karanek: ka-ra-neck  
> Keray: ke-ray  
> Caratina: ka-ra-tee-na


	3. Chapter 2

Rebecca-may Dusta was running from the police. She was hiding in an apartment block, the very apartment block that Lutisha Aurora and Isabel Banks happened to live in. in fact, she was hiding in their apartment right now. It was massive, it had two floors and three bedrooms. The police were making a lot of noise. At the moment Rebecca-may was in the living room, a huge place, and was searching for something. She knew it was there, in that room, she knew so because Lutisha had told her that very morning that it was there. She looked in every place that was likely for Lutisha to hide something. Where would she hide something that can be easily accessed in an emergency?  
  
After about ten minutes of frantic searching later, Rebecca-may found the small device strapped to the underside of Lutisha's desk. --Of course it’s there!! Why didn't I think of that?-- The panic was getting to her brain so Rebecca-may spent the next minute calming herself down. There was no way that she could confront Richard Kahn when she couldn't think straight. She went to the door and eased it open, trying not to make a sound. Luckily for her it was silent as she crept into the long hallway. She knew that there was a fire escape at the end of the hallway. The police were making a lot of noise so it would be easy to open it without attracting too much attention.

Rebecca-may crept towards the fire escape. The police were on the floor below her, banging in all the doors and making a lot of noise. Rebecca-may turned a corner as the police were coming up the stairs to her level. She was half way down the remaining hallway when the police burst onto her level. She could hear them around the corner. Too close. She could hear them coming closer as she crept down the hallway to the fire escape, trying to keep hidden. She reached for the bar of the fire escape as everything went silent. Rebecca-may cursed to herself for not being faster. There was no way to open the door without making a lot of noise and alerting the police who were just around the corner.

“Rebecca-may Dusta, step away from that door.” a booming voice said.  
Rebecca-may slowly turned to see who had spoken.  
  
It was Richard Kahn. He was a massive man with a verity of scars criss crossing his dark skin. Rebecca-may smirked.  
“It's so nice to see you again, Richie, do you have news on how your son is doing? How about Amarie? I haven't seen them in ages!!” Richard scowled, something about what Rebecca-may had said had annoyed him.  
“Don't call me Richie, and for your information my... children are fine thanks.” Richard was still scowling as Rebecca-may took a step forward, staring into his orange eyes.  
“Oh I'm sorry, there’s no need to be offended, I was just asking about Isaiah because I've heard that he was back in Zarntina protesting for lgbt rights. Is this true? I mean, I'm only asking you because you would know, being his father and all as well as being someone high up in the police you would be the one to know.” Rebecca-may said with mock hurt as she took another step forward.  
“I don't care what my daughters get up to.” Richard growled.

Rebecca-may lost the smirk and became very serious. She took another step forward.  
“You know, I was almost going to let you catch me, but I will not be caught by transphobic assholes.” Rebecca-may spat. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the device that she had gotten from Isabel Banks and Lutisha Aurora's apartment.  
The police raised their weapons.  
Rebecca-may pressed one of the buttons and the device seemed to glow a yellowish colour.  
The police readied their weapons.  
Rebecca-may looked at Richard Kahn once more before saying, “Well I've got to go, see you soon. ~” and pressing another button on the device.  
The police fired.

And hit nothing.

Rebecca-may Dusta had disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

“B-But she is a free fae how could she have teleported!! FARIES CAN'T TELEPORT!!” Richard Kahn shouted in rage. Yet again he had missed his chance to capture one of them.  
He smashed his fist into the wall in rage, leaving a small crater. After that the Police left the apartment.  
“Well, back to the drawing board I suppose.” One of the police men said as they filed out.  
“Again.”


End file.
